dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Anders (Dragon Age II)
|Text=Editiere diesen Tab}} } |name = Anders |image = Anders.png |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |title = Grauer Wächter |specialization = |class = Magier |markup = |voice = Tammo Kaulbarsch Adam Howden (en) |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition (erwähnt) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Anders ist ein abtrünniger Magier und ständiger Begleiter von Hawke in Dragon Age II. Es ist möglich, eine Romanze mit ihm zu haben. Hintergrund Anders fand einen Weg, dem Zirkel zu entgehen, doch Rylock hatte Recht: Anders ist nicht dazu geschaffen, sich auf Dauer einer Gruppe zu verpflichten und so mag es nicht verwundern, dass er schließlich die Grauen Wächter verließ. Mit im Gepäck führt er allerdings ein Geheimnis, denn seine Zeit, die er mit dem Geist Gerechtigkeit verbrachte, blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Als Hawke Anders in Kirkwall trifft, ist nichts mehr von dem unbekümmerten jungen Magier übrig. Doch was sich nicht geändert hat, ist seine Liebe zu Katzen. Wenn Hawke ihn Jahre später in der Klinik besucht, ist er gerade dabei Schälchen mit Milch vor die Tür zu stellen. Er vermisst es, Katzen um sich zu haben und vielleicht lassen sich damit welche anlocken. Anders erzählt, dass er Ser Naseweiß schweren Herzens weggegeben hat und ohne ihn nach Kirkwall gekommen war. Dragon Age II 'Akt I' Sobald Hawke sich einverstanden erklärt, mit Varric zusammenzuarbeiten, erzählt dieser, dass sie nicht nur Gold, sondern auch eine Karte brauchen, um einen geeigneten Eingang in die Tiefen Wege zu finden. Varric hat von Gerüchten gehört, dass kürzlich ein Grauer Wächter in die Stadt gekommen sei. Wenn das stimmt, könnte dieser ihnen bei der Suche nach dem Eingang behilflich sein. Sie beschließen dieser Spur nachzugehen. thumb|250px|left|Anders in seiner KlinikDer Graue Wächter entpuppt sich als der abtrünniger Magier Anders. Er versteckt sich in der Dunkelstadt, wo er Flüchtlinge, Arme und Ausgestoßene mit seinen Heilkräften unentgeltlich behandelt. Anders kam nach Kirkwall, um den Grauen Wächtern und ihren Pflichten zu entgehen. Er hasst die Tiefen Wege und meint, er würde als glücklicher Mann sterben, wenn er da nie mehr hin muss. Er verübelt den Grauen Wächtern, dass sie ihn zwangen, seine geliebte Katze Ser Naseweiß wegzugeben, da diese meinten, dass sie ihn zu „weich“ machte. Irgendwann hatte er genug von den Wächtern und kam nach Kirkwall. Obwohl er keinen Schritt mehr in die Tiefen Wege setzen will, besitzt er eine Karte der Gegend um Kirkwall, wo die Eingänge eingezeichnet sind. Anders ist bereit, sie Hawke zu überlassen, wenn er ihm in Gegenzug dabei hilft, einem Magier namens Karl aus dem Zirkel zu befreien. Besänftigung In der Nacht trifft sich Hawke wie vereinbart mit Anders. Doch sie kommen zu spät, denn Anders muss entsetzt feststellen, dass Karl bereits besänftigt worden ist. Da Karl darum bittet, bleibt Anders nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu töten. Zuvor kam es allerdings zum Kampf gegen einige Templer und dabei stellt Hawke fest, dass mit Anders etwas nicht stimmt und möglicherweise besessen ist. Zurück in der Klinik spricht Hawke Anders auf seine seltsame Verwandlung von vorhin an. Anders erklärt, wie seine Freundschaft mit Gerechtigkeit zustandekam, die sie zuletzt dahin führte, dass sie zu einem gemeinsamen Wesen verschmolzen. Anders wußte zwar, dass er viel Hass in sich hatte, dachte aber, dass Gerechtigkeit damit umgehen könnte. Doch Gerechtigkeit konnte es nicht kompensieren. Immer, wenn Anders im Momenten des Zorns die Kontrolle über sich verliert, übernimmt Gerechtigkeit; erfüllt von Anders' Hass kennt er keine Gnade, sondern nur noch blinde Rache. Einem männlichen Hawke wird er zudem erklären, welche Rolle Karl in seinem Leben gespielt hat. Dass sie sich schon lange kannten, und Karl sein erster Geliebter im Zirkel gewesen war. Während dieses Gespräches kommt er zwangsläufig auf die Templer zu sprechen und mit seinem Hass bricht Gerechtigkeit/Rache beinahe wieder durch, doch er kann sich noch rechtzeitig beherrschen. Einer weiblichen Hawke wird er seine Vorgeschichte mit Karl verschweigen. Die Tiefen Wege Sollte sich Hawke dazu entschließen, Anders in die Tiefen Wege mitzunehmen, wird er zu Beginn frustriert bemerken, dass diese der Grund waren, die Grauen Wächter verlassen zu haben. Allerdings wird sich seine Anwesenheit als lebensrettend herausstellen, wenn Bethany / Carver ebenfalls mitgekommen ist. 'Akt II' Wenn man Anders aufsucht, erklärt er, dass er jede Nacht Templer an der Türschwelle hat. Kommandantin Merediths Anordnungen werden immer extremer; die Magier und deren Familien riskieren mittlerweile alles, da sie Angst haben, dass sie zu Besänftigte gemacht werden könnten. Sollte man eine Beziehung mit Anders anstreben, hat man nun mehrere Möglichkeiten, um ihm Zuneigung kundzutun. Unstimmigkeiten Nachdem Karl zu einem Besänftigten gemacht worden war, schloß sich Anders einem Netzwerk abtrünniger Magier an, die anderen Magiern helfen, aus dem Zirkel zu fliehen. In diesem Zusammenhang erzählt Anders von einem Templer namens Ser Alrik, der sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, alle Magier in den Freien Marschen zu besänftigen. Er war es auch, der Karl besänftigt hatte. Anders nennt Ser Alrik einen Sadisten, dem es Spaß macht Magier zu quälen. Es gibt nichts, was er so sehr fürchtet, wie eine Besänftigung. Anders plant, Beweise von Alriks Plänen zu beschaffen, um sie anschließend der Obersten Klerikerin Elthina vorzulegen. Damit hofft er, sie dazu zu bringen, ihr die Augen zu öffnen und ihre neutrale Haltung zwischen Magier und Templer aufzugeben. Hawke geht mit Anders mit, um Ser Alrik aufzulauern. Er taucht tatsächlich auf und es kommt zum Kampf, allerdings läuft die Situation aus dem Ruder und Anders flüchtet. Als Hawke hinterher Ser Alriks Leiche durchsucht, findet er einen Brief von ihm, gerichtet an die Göttliche Justinia V.. Darin steht, dass sowohl sie als auch Templerkommandantin Meredith Alriks Vorschlag, alle Magier zu besänftigen, abgelehnt hatten. Wenn man hinterher Anders den Brief zeigt, kann er es kaum glauben. Möglicherweise bedeutet das, dass auch Elthina mit sich reden läßt und überlegt, ob er sie aufsuchen sollte. Besucht man Anders etwas später, macht er Andeutungen, dass er eine Revolte plant und die Kirche gestürzt werden müsse. Magier bekommen im Zirkel nur zu hören, dass Magie sündig ist und der wahrscheinlichste Tod in Zukunft der Selbstmord sei. Das, was Ser Alrik im Sinn hatte bzw. die Reaktionen von Cullen und Elthina, die der Idee nicht völlig abgeneigt sind, haben ihn darin bestärkt, den Einfluß der Kirche zunichte machen zu müssen. 'Akt III' Sieht man zu Beginn des dritten Aktes nach Anders, kann man eine angespannte Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Aveline mitbekommen. Da nun durch Meredith der Templer-Orden in seinen Augen die Quasiherrschaft auch über die Stadtwache übernommen hat, macht er Aveline klar, dass er sie zur Verantwortung ziehen wird, wenn sie sich bei ihm blicken lassen sollten. Aveline, die ebenfalls nicht von der Vorherrschaft des Ordens begeistert ist und eine deutliche Grenze zwischen der Stadtwache und dem Orden zieht, weist Anders' Unterstellungen entrüstet von sich und geht. Fragt Hawke nach, erklärt er, wie sehr das Volk blind geworden sei und wohl was Großes passieren muss, um sie zu einem Umdenken zu bewegen. Mittlerweile ist auch den Gefährten aufgefallen, dass sich Anders verändert hat. Varric bemerkt erstaunt, dass Anders nicht mehr in der Laune für Templerwitze ist und Isabela meint, sie würde gerne mal wieder mit Anders sprechen, nicht mit "diesem anderen Kerl". Seine einstige Leidenschaft, für die Freiheit der Magier zu kämpfen, hat sich zu einem blinden Fanatismus gesteigert. Er gibt zu, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken kann. Gerechtigkeit/Rache hat sich in jeglichen Winkel seiner Persönlichkeit eingenistet. Gerechtigkeit Anders bittet Hawke, ihm bei einem gewagten Unternehmen zu helfen. Er hat Nachforschungen wegen sich und Gerechtigkeit angestellt, und ist anscheinend in den Lehren der Tevinter-Magister fündig geworden. Offenbar soll es einen Trank geben, der in der Lage ist, sie zu trennen. Nachdem Hawke ihm geholfen hat, die Ingredienzien zu beschaffen, gesteht Anders, dass er gelogen hat und die Zutaten für etwas anderes braucht. Er bittet Hawke um einen weiteren Gefallen: ihn zur Kirche zu begleiten und Elthina in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Wofür, will er nicht sagen. In der Kirche macht sich Anders davon und Hawke spricht ein paar Minuten mit Elthina, bis er alles erledigt hat. Danach legt er eine völlig schwarze Rüstung an. Gesetzt den Fall, dass bei Anders 100 % Freundschaft/Feindschaft zu Hawke besteht, kommt es noch zu einem privaten Gespräch. Der letzte Strohhalm thumb|left|250px|Anders erklärt Orsino, wieso er die Kirche zerstört hatAls der Streit zwischen dem ersten Verzauberer Orsino und Templer-Kommandantin Meredith eskaliert, stellt sich heraus, was Anders in der Kirche gemacht hat und warum er Hawke als Ablenkung brauchte. Während Hawke noch versucht, den Streit zu schlichten, explodiert die Kirche und alle, die darin waren, kommen dabei ums Leben. Anders erklärt, dass er für die Zerstörung der Kirche verantwortlich ist und wieso er das getan hat. Daraufhin setzt Meredith das Recht der Auflösung in Kraft und Orsino geht zurück in die Galgenburg um seine Leute vorzubereiten. Beide überlassen Hawke die Entscheidung, was nun mit Anders geschehen soll. Als Hawke ihn nach den Gründen fragt, kommt es auf den Stand ihrer Beziehung an, was Anders antwortet. Sind sie Rivalen, dann erklärt Anders, dass er seine Taten bereut und Gerechtigkeit/Rache ihn nun völlig kontrolliert und er ihn töten soll, bevor nichts mehr von seiner Persönlichkeit übrig ist. Sind sie befreundet erklärt Anders, dass es seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen war und er und Gerechtigkeit nun eins seien. So wie Gerechtigkeit will, dass jeder die Ungerechtigkeit sieht, der die Magier ausgesetzt sind, so will es auch Anders. Auch hier wünscht sich Anders zu sterben und versteht es als ausgleichenden Akt für alle, die gerade geopfert worden sind. Anders sitzt während dieses Gespräches mit dem Rücken zu Hawke und erwartet so sein Urteil. *Hawke kann ihn nun von hinten töten. *Hawke sagt ihm, dass er verschwinden soll. In diesem Fall taucht Anders nochmal in der Galgenburg auf. Sollte Hawke für die Magier kämpfen, zeigt er sich froh und will helfen. Hawke kann ihn nun wieder in die Gruppe aufnehmen, oder bei ihrer Entscheidung bleiben und ihn endgültig wegschicken. Kämpft Hawke stattdessen für die Templer, führen alle Dialogoptionen zum Kampf gegen Anders. *Hawke kann ihm verzeihen und Anders bleibt in der Gruppe. Sollte eine besonders tiefe Freundschaft zwischen ihnen bestehen, kann Hawke ihm sagen, dass er sich ihm hätte anvertrauen können, er hätte es dann vielleicht sogar verstehen können. In diesem Fall antwortet Anders, dass er nicht wollte, dass Hawke zur Verantwortung gezogen wird. Will Hawke, dass Anders hilft, die Magier zu verteidigen, ist er überrascht, dass er ihm gestattet zu bleiben. Besteht zwischen ihnen eine Romanze, bittet er Hawke mit ihm mitzukommen, wenn er nach dem finalen Kampf aus der Stadt flüchtet. Sollte Anders verschont werden, wird Sebastian die Gruppe verlassen und schwören, nach Starkhaven zu gehen und mit einer Armee zurückzukehren und Kirkwall anzugreifen, um die Zerstörung der Kirche und Elthina zu rächen. Die Zerstörung der Kirche und die anschließende Entscheidung Merediths, den Zirkel aufzulösen, bringen alle Zirkel in Thedas dazu, gegen ihre Unterdrückung zu rebellieren und stürzen das Land ins Chaos. Freundschaft/Feindschaft Anders' Freundschaft kann man gewinnen, wenn man sich für die Freiheit der Magier einsetzt und ihm bei seinen persönlichen Problemen mit Gerechtigkeit hilft. Effekt: Einer Meinung Hawkes Unterstützung hilft Anders, sich nicht selbst zu verlieren. Körperlicher Schaden: +10% Feuerschaden: +10% Kälteschaden: +10% Elektrizitätsschaden: +10% Naturschaden: +10% Geistschaden: +10% Typ: Passive Fähigkeit Vertritt man die Meinung der Templer oder des Zirkels und befürwortet Besänftigung, Blutmagie und/oder Bündnisse mit Dämonen, wird Anders sehr verärgern. Effekt: "Die Magier werden frei sein". Dieser Vorsatz treibt Anders entgegen aller Widerstände an. Heilungsrate: +50 Typ: Passive Fähigkeit Eine Auflistung sämtlicher Quests, in denen Ihr Eure Freundschaft/Rivalität mit Anders ausbauen könnt, findet Ihr unter Anders Freundschaft / Rivalität. Romanze In DA II ist es möglich eine Romanze mit Anders zu haben. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob man Mann oder Frau spielt. Es kann sogar dahin kommen, dass er eine bereits bestehende Romanze beendet, wenn man einen Handel mit einem Dämon eingeht, z.B. in der Quest Nächtliche Schrecken. Akt I Als Hawke mit Anders nach dem Quest Besänftigung in der Klinik auf Gerechtigkeit anspricht, hat man das erste Mal die Möglichkeit mit ihm zu flirten, indem man ihm sagt, dass einem Männer mit dunkler Vergangenheit gefallen. Wenn Anders bei einem männlichen Hawke auf Karl zu sprechen kommt, erklärt er, dass, wenn er jemanden liebt, dann diesen Menschen an sich; daher ist es für ihn unerheblich, ob Mann oder Frau. Wenn man dabei keine Gelegenheit zum Flirten ausläßt, wird Anders antworten, dass er niemanden mehr zu nahe kommen will, da er Angst hat, andere zu verletzen. Er ist sich sicher, dass er Hawke irgendwann das Herz brechen wird. Man kann zusätzliche Freundschaftspunkte sammeln, indem man Magier in seinem Beisein unterstützt bzw. sich deutlich gegen Blutmagie und/oder einem Pakt mit Dämonen ausspricht. Akt II Während es bei Isabela oder Fenris bei oberflächlich-freundschaftlichen Geplänkel bleibt, nehmen Anders‘ Gefühle eine zunehmend ernstere Dimension an. Als er erzählt, dass er wegen der Templer in ständiger Gefahr ist, kann Hawke ihm sagen, dass die Templer erst an ihm vorbei müssen bzw. stellt ein bißchen kokett fest, dass er Anders wohl besser vor ihnen wegsperrt. Anders steigt zwar ein bißchen in dessen Stimmung ein, warnt Hawke aber erneut davor, dass er ihm irgendwann das Herz brechen wird. Als Anders sagt, dass er sogar Blutmagie anwenden würde, um Hawke vor Schaden zu bewahren, läßt sich erkennen, wie tief seine Gefühle mittlerweile geworden sind. Dennoch ist er noch nicht bereit sich auf Hawke einzulassen; er muss sich erst sicher sein, was es bedeutet, mit ihm als Abtrünniger - und nicht zuletzt mit Gerechtigkeit - zu leben. Nach dem Quest Unstimmigkeiten hat man die Möglichkeit ihn in seiner Klinik anzusprechen. Wenn man es immer noch auf eine Romanze abgesehen hat, ist Anders verwundert und glücklich zugleich, da Hawke nun miterlebt hat, zu was Gerechtigkeit imstande ist und weiß, worauf er sich da einläßt. Nachdem sie sich das erste Mal geküßt haben, kommt Anders am abend zu Hawke nach Hause. Erneut kommen sie auf Gerechtigkeit zu sprechen (Anders schätzt es nicht, wenn Hawke das ganze scherzhaft als eine Art Dreiecksbeziehung bezeichnet) und meint, dass der Geist nicht begeistert ist, da er Gefühle für eine unnötige Ablenkung hält. Sollte Hawke mit jemand anderen bereits zusammen gewesen sein, wird Anders wissen wollen, was für eine Bedeutung das hatte. Wenn Hawke antwortet, dass er mit Anders zusammensein will, verbringen sie die Nacht zusammen. Danach kann Hawke ihm vorschlagen, dass er zu ihm ziehen soll. Akt III Sollte man eine Romanze mit Anders haben, findet der Quest Sieh nach Anders in Hawkes Anwesen statt. Er erzählt, wie sehr sich die Situation in Kirkwall zugespitzt hat und mittlerweile auf das Schlimmste gefasst ist. Hawke kann ihm daraufhin den Schlüssel für sein Anwesen geben, dessen Keller einen Ausgang in die Dunkelstadt hat, um ihm die Möglichkeit einer schnellen Flucht zu verschaffen, sollte es nötig sein. Anders nimmt den Schlüssel dankbar an und ist von dem Zeitpunkt an in Hawkes Anwesen zu finden. Als Anders die Kirche zerstört und damit Meredith dazu übergeht den Zirkel auszulöschen, kann die Romanze nur fortgesetzt werden, wenn Hawke Anders verschont und auf Seite der Magier kämpft. Er wird nach Merediths Ende gemeinsam mit Hawke Kirkwall verlassen. ... Anders' Talentbäume * * * * * * persönliche Spezialisierung Quests Dragon Age II Siehe Gefährtenquests (Dragon Age II) und Beziehungsquests (Dragon Age II) Ausrüstung und Geschenke Für Rüstungserweiterungen und Runenslots siehe Rüstungserweiterungen (Dragon Age II). Nach Abschluß der Quest Gerechtgkeit erhält Anders ein schwarzes Outfit. Geschenke Während der Quest Eine bittere Pille findet Hawke ein Amulett der Kirche von Tevinter. In Anbetracht dessen, dass Anders die Ironie dahinter gefallen könnte, kann ihm Hawke das Amulett schenken. Für mehr Informationen siehe Geschenke (Dragon Age II). Wissenswertes * Die Entwickler waren sich damals nicht sicher, ob Anders der Charakter aus Awakening sein würde, der auch in Dragon Age II eine Rolle spielt. Ursprünglich sollte es Velanna sein. * Anders sagt in Akt 3 "Es kann keinen Frieden geben." genauso wie Flemeth zu Beginn des Spiels. * Er, Oghren und Varric sind die einzigen Charaktere in der Dragon Age Serie, die in mehreren Spielen Begleiter sind. * Anders ist der zweite bekannte Charakter nach Sophia Dryden, der sowohl besessen ist als auch die Verderbnis in sich trägt. * Anders benutzt - wenn man ihn erstmals in DAO - Awakening trifft - einen Feuerzauber, hat diesen dann aber, nachdem er der Gruppe beigetreten ist, nicht mehr. * David Gaider bestätigt, dass, wenn man Anders in Dragon Age 2 tötet, er vollkommen tot ist. Mit Gerechtigkeit ist es eine andere Geschichte. *Tammo Kaulbarsch, Anders deutsche Stimme spricht auch Leutnant Tolan in Mass Effect 3. Zitate * Anders: "Es geht doch nichts über eine ordentliche Besessenheit, um einen auf dem rechten Weg zu halten." Galerie Screenshot20110315031724271.jpg|Anders' zweites Outfit, freigeschaltet nach Abschluß der Quest Gerechtigkeit (Quest) Anders-fresco.jpg|Anders dargestellt im Ladebildschirm von Dragon Age II DA2 Renegade's Coat - Before and After Comparison - Anders companion armor.jpg|Anders' Rüstungswechsel Anders concept art.jpg|Concept-Art Dragon Age II VengeanceAndersHoDA Tier4.jpg|Anders in Heroes of Dragon Age (Gerechtigkeit) AndersHoDA.png|Anders in Heroes of Dragon Age Siehe auch *Anders/Dialoge : : : en:Anders Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Begleiter (Dragon Age II)